What's for Dinner?
by Rotark The Taco
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails are looking for something to have for dinner. What if it turns into an all-out war? Rated K for Kids!


**Loosely based on a trip to pizza hut that somebody else made. But different, also nooooo pizza.**

Chapter 1

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails were trying to decide what to have for dinner.

"CHILIDOGS!" Sonic said.

"TAI FOOD!" Tails said.

"MEXICAN!" Silver said.

"JAPANESE!" Shadow said.

"ITALIAN!" Amy said.

"SPANISH FOOD!" Knuckles said.

Tails sighed. "Why don't we give our reasons of why. Sonic, you're first."

"Chilidogs are a gift from Mother nature that's why!"

"Well, Tai food is healthy and it has some nice tastes."

"Beans are good for the heart and make you fart."

"We are from a company in Japan! Besides, noodles are ultimate!"

"Italian is so… romantic like. Right Sonic?"

"SPANISH FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Tails sighed. "Okay Amy, NO romantic dinners so no Italian! Knuckles, you don't have a reason! Sonic, the chilidog stands are closed for tonight anyways. Silver, remember Iblis and Moes? Tai restraunts around here are too expensive, so I guess we go with Shadow's idea." Sonic got an idea. "I call driving!" Sonic raced to the car, Tails and Amy right behind. Knuckles sighed and hopped in the other car where Shadow was driving along with Silver.

"MEET YA THERE _FAKER!"_ Sonic teased. Shadow's eyes burned on fire and he hit the gas pedal. Sonic and Shadow's cars left. Sonic was bumping into pedestrians left and right, and Shadow was swiftly dodging them. "SHOOT!" Sonic said. Suddenly, a car with Rotark and Shadow Hedgi came up, Shadow Hedgi holding a pistol. "SHOOT YOU SAY?! AIGHT!" Before Sonic could say no, Shadow Hedgi shot their wheel, making them go in circles and fly across buildings. "SONIC SLOW DOWN!" Amy cried. "I think I'm going to be sick," Tails said, turning green.

Shadow accidentally went the opposite way of One Way, and was trying to dodge the cars. Soon, he came to a construction zone, and the car went up to the tall part of the building. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Silver said. "YEAH, AWESOME FOR YOU!" Knuckles said. Soon they got to the top of the building with a ramp and Shadow flew across the ramp, going all the way to the ARK.

"So, when do we crash?" Knuckles asked. Shadow smirked. "3,2,1…" The car tipped like an asteroid and shot down towards Mobius. "NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN I FELL THROUGH SPACE!" Shadow yelled. "WOW! YOU MUST'VE "bleep*ED LIKE CRAZY THEN!" Silver said. "EWWWW SILVER!" Knuckles and Shadow said.

Shadow and Sonic tied at the parking lot for Sumo Sushi. "DARNIT IT WAS A TIE!" Sonic said. "WE WENT TO SPACE!" Knuckles said before falling unconscious. Silver got out of the car, fur on his legs wet. "I hope you don't mind, the back seats are soaked," he said. "SIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" Everyone yelled. Amy sighed. "Okay, who pays?"

Everyone pointed to Knuckles, who was standing up. "Okay…." "LET'S EAT!" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry, we're full right now and the reservations go until next month," a white lynx said. Shadow was mad. Really mad. Moral of this story: NEVER and I mean NEVER get the Ultimate Lifeform really mad. "LISTEN, WE ARE HERE RIGHT NOW, NOT NEXT MONTH, AND WE EVEN WENT TO *BLEEP*ING SPACE TO GET HERE! IF YOU DISAGREE, THIS WHOLE ESTABLISHMENT _WILL_ FALL to *bleep*ING "bleep*!" The lynx started to sweat like nuts. "Erm, table of 6?" The 6 of them walked to a table, and saw nobody was in the restraunt. "I will be right back to take your order," the lynx said, scurrying away.

"Huh, I thought she said this place was full," Tails said. "Something's not right," Sonic said. "HELLOOOOO! MCFLY! Silver said, knocking on Sonic's head. "Somebody's been watching Back to the Future," Knuckles joked. They waited 15 minutes, and no waitress. "Okay screw her, I'm going to get my own food!" Shadow said, walking into the kitchen. Everyone followed to see plates of sushi, rice, vegetables, lamb, chicken, noodles, and that alcohol stuff I forgot the name of it ready for takeout. "JACKPOT!" Sonic yelled, running into the beef plates. Amy ate seafood and vegetables, Knuckles went nuts for rice, Tails ate the chicken plates, Shadow dove into the noodles, and Silver ate a lot of lamb.

Once they were done, all except the sushi were cleared. "Ah, that was great!" Sonic said. "LOOK! SUSHI! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE JAPANESE FOOD WITHOUT SUSHI!" Silver said. All of them raided the sushi section, until there was one little sushi left. "MINE!" Everyone said. As they fought for it, Silver use telekinesis to take it. Shadow noticed. "HAND OVER THE SUSHI SILVER!" He yelled. Silver squeaked and ran in the car and drove away. Shadow and Sonic ran after him while Tails, Knuckles, and Amy drove the other car.

Shadow climbed on top of the car along with Sonic. They pried off the hood of the car just as Silver drove the wrong way through an intersection, causing multiple accidents. Shadow and Sonic hopped in and fought Silver for the sushi. The car drove into the sewage area, and Tails, Knuckles and Amy road on a sewer crocodile. The crocodile snapped at the car, making Silver *bleep* the driver's seat. "Ewww," Sonic and Shadow said. Sonic took the sushi but Shadow tackled him, making it fall into the hands of Knuckles. Knuckles was about to eat it when Amy struck him with her hammer and took it, only to be punched hard in the gut, landing in the sewer water, the sushi flying into Tails' hand instead of Knuckles. Tails flew up and away, Silver making everyone except Knuckles and Amy fly after Tails.

Silver kicked Tails and tied his tails together so he couldn't fly. Then Sonic took the sushi, but Shadow knocked it out of his hands into Shadow's. Shadow jumped down and skated away at the speed of sound, Sonic grabbing Silver and following. Shadow was about to eat it when Sonic showed him a picture of Maria, but soon remembered she was dead, so he chased after Sonic, eyes filled with pure anger. "SONIC! I THINK SHADOW'S MAD!" Silver said. "HELLOOOOO MCFLY!" Sonic said. They kept turning, until they came to a dead end. Shadow found him, red aura surrounded him. "Umm hey Shadow, why don't we all just _share_ the sushi?" Sonic squeaked.

"CHAOS…"

"Uh oh." Sonic and Silver said.

"BLAST!"

Everything within the radius of chaos blast was torn down. Silver and Sonic fainted, and Shadow ate the last sushi.

The end!


End file.
